This new rose plant originated as a seedling resulting from my cross of "Forever Yours" (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,443) with "Love Affair" (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,287) at Richmond, Ind., in the spring of 1970 with the object of developing a rose that would combine the good qualities of both parents and also have good response to the lower temperature growing conditions necessitated by current energy problems.
My new plant produced its first flower in the spring of 1971 and because of the beautiful solid red coloring of its blooms, this plant was selected for reproduction and test. Asexual propagation of this new plant by budding was carried on at Richmond, Ind., under my direction and several years of observation of the progeny of this plant and succeeding propagations by grafting at Pleasanton, Calif., have demonstrated that this new rose variety has fulfilled my objectives and that its distinctive characteristics are firmly fixed and hold true from generation to generation.